The Change-Up
by ClaireEatsCookies
Summary: Modern Day AU. High School. - Three days. Three days until Senior Prom. Three days for Clove to get asked by the dreamy Cato Easton, star quarterback and captain of the Panem High football team. As for Glimmer, she knows exactly how.
1. Chapter 1

**It's me again! Don't get annoyed! But this one hit me like a big yellow school bus (Mean Girl's reference!) Beware, Clove may be a little OOC! Mkay well** **here it is! **

_**Glimmer**_** POV**

I cross out May 14th, which was yesterday. _Only three days,_ I think to myself. Three days until every teenage girl's dream. Senior Prom. And I need to make sure it's the best night of Clove's life. We have been friends since Kindergarten. Now, you may be wondering, _What about yourself?_ As for me, I am going with my boyfriend, Marvel Hancock. But Clove on the other hand, only wants to go with the famous Cato Easton, every teenage girl's _other_ dream. I used to have this major crush on him, but then Marvel moved here, and wiped clean any feelings for Cato. I text Clove and tell her to come over. I open the door as soon as I hear a knock, and almost hurl. Clove is wearing an outfit absolutely _disgusting. _She is wearing a lime long-sleeved shirt with a wide cut, flare jeans, and Converse. Hadn't I made myself clear enough? "Ew, you need new clothes," I state. She gives me a death glare and we walk up to my room. I throw a copper dress at her with a dark brown belt, along with brown strappy heels. She raises an eyebrow at me before turning slowly to change. "It's for Cato!" I giggle. She flushes and yells,"Shut up!" I smirk and try on a strapless glossy white dress, with the middle part of my collar to the bottom of my ribs is cut out and tied with strings. Clove comes out, in the one-sleeved dress, and gives me a weird look. I sigh (of course at my reflection, what else would I be sighing at?), and look at Clove. "Alright. Here's the thing. You want to go to prom with Cato. And I want you to go with him as well. But, apparently, you haven't been asked yet. So, I have a beautiful plan. For the remainder of time we have left, I will turn you into royalty. You will be stylish - write this down! - and wear make-up, and act like your queen. Be even more fool of yourself than that Katpiss Leverspleen, or whatever her name is," Clove laughs at that. I continue my speech,"And the best of all, I know, _you _will get asked to prom by Cato, in less than three days." Clove beams at that. "Count me in!" She says. _That was easy. Way easier than I thought, _I say in my head. "Well Clovely, let us begin the Change-Up!

I wake up, holding a bottle of liquid foundation in one hand and lip gloss in the other. I look over at Clove and see that she is in the same condition I am. She has a mirror on her stomach and a pair of heels in her hand. I peer at my clock, with reads _6:55 AM. _"Clove, get up! We have to get ready!" I shriek. She looks at the clock and her face pales. "Let's go!" She yells. We take our turns in the shower, and I turn on my curling iron. I curl my hair in record time, and begin on Clove's. When we are done, we move on to make-up. I apply a beach tone on the both of us, along with shimmer eyeshadow, telescopic mascara, and bold eyeliner. I dab a pale pink gloss, and give Clove red lipstick. "Clothes!" I squeal. I throw a shimmery pale gold dress at Clove with a sweetheart neckline. I adorn myself in a one-sleeved royal blue dress with tiny diamonds on the sleeve. We slip into some pumps, mine silver and her's red. "I feel way overdressed," states Clove. I grin and say,"You'll get used to it." She rolls her eyes and we enter my Porsche. You guessed it, it's pink. We drive to school and park in my signature spot. I lock the car and turn to see Clove smiling to herself. Cato. I feel a pair of hands wrap around my waist and a face bury itself in my neck. I spin around to see the most handsome guy on the earth, Marvel. "Hi baby," I coo. Clove pretends to gag. I shove her playfully and we walk to class. As we walk by, I see Cato pass by and say,"Hey Clove," Clove begins to blush, but I nudge her, reminding her. Clove instantly stops, puts on a flirtatious scenario, and whispers,"Hey yourself." Marvel's jaw drops and I try my best to not laugh at his expression. "What did you do?" he whispers in my ear. "Just a little something to get Cato to ask her to prom. Looks like it's working," I reply. "Babe, you've got magical powers, I swear," Marvel says. "Oh, I know," I laugh. I hear a clacking noise behind me and I turn around to see Clove with a giddy expression on her face. I snap my fingers in front of her face and she slowly wakes from her daze. "What?" she asks. I giggle,"You looked like you were high. On drugs." "Amen to that," adds Marvel. Clove blushes furiously. "Stop that!" I whisper-yell. She smiles at the floor, probably recalling their conversation. "Tell me..." I say slowly. "Well, he said I looked nice... and that I should come to his party tomorrow! He said I could bring you guys, if I want!" She squeals. Marvel looks even more shocked, if that was possible. "See, aren't I smart Clove, just because I'm pretty, doesn't mean I'm dumb!" I say. "You're not pretty, you're flawless. Well, ladies, I got to talk with my coach. I'll catch you guys later. Bye babe," says Marvel with a wave. We wave back, then run off chatting about what we were going to wear to the famous Cato Easton's party.


	2. Chapter 2: Cato Easton's Party

** *poof* I'm back! And I will be updating more frequently! And here it is, the famous Cato Easton's party chapter! Please review, follow, favorite, or all! Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, nor any of the characters. **

_**Clove's POV:**_

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Cato invited me to his party. Glimmer's plan really is working. He waves as he leaves and I wink. Glimmer and Marvel fuss about it until Marvel has to leave, and Glimmer and I talk clothes.

_Three hours before party, at Glimmer's house~_

Glimmer fusses about what she has to wear, even though she has been to a few of these parties before. She turns and looks through her closet, muttering something along the lines of,"...no dresses...not hot enough..." She squeals and throws me a revealing black long-sleeved crop top with the back open along with a skin-tight black mini-skirt, which ended 3 inches above mid-thigh. We had just finished our showers and she tousled my hair while she straightened hers and put a few light blue streaks. She dresses into a strapless light blue shirt that shows a lot of cleavage and shows 2 inches of her stomach. She wears skimpy shorts that could almost be blown off her hips. She fits into a pair of 5 inch wedges, and hands me a pair of black pumps that are the same height. She covers our bodies with spray-on golden shimmer and bronzing dust. Glimmer puts dark red lipstick on me and pale golden rose gloss on herself. And to top it all off, she made me wear my skimpiest bra. "It gets wild at his parties, so you better look good when the shirt comes off," She says. I almost spit out my glass of champagne. She continues to apply smoky eyeshadow, thick eyeliner, and heavy mascara. We get a good look at ourselves before hopping into her Porsche and driving off. On the way there, a car comes racing right in front of us but Glimmer swerves to miss it and says,"Oh shi-" but is cut off by a honk. I stick my hand out the window and flip off the driver. Glimmer and I laugh the entire car ride. Finally, we pull up to the Easton's mansion. Obviously his parents were out of town, or else there wouldn't be people on every balcony hollering with some type of booze in their hands, people dancing making out with others, and music blaring full volume. We walk in and I pour myself a mix of ginger ale and scotch and Glimmer gets cola and cherry vodka mixed. Glimmer and I dance until Marvel steals her away. After a while, I feel someone next to me. I see it's Cato. He clears his throat and says,"In a couple of minutes, we are playing Truth or Dare, outside. You should come join." I nod and he slowly stalks off. I grab Glimmer and we head outside to see a circle of people gathering. We sit down and Cato puts a bottle and spins it. It lands on some guy on the football team named Gale. "Truth or Dare, Gale," says Cato. "Dare," Gale replies. "I dare you to go and fill your underwear with mustard and ice, put it on, and wear them for the rest of the game," Cato smirks. Gale comes back, looking extremely uncomfortable, and sits down. A faint _squish _is heard, and that attracts some snickers. Gale spins the bottle and it lands on some girl named Cashmere, who apparently is Cato's cousin in college. She picks dare. "I dare you to call Principal Snow, and act like a pizza delivery girl, who he hooked up with and got you pregnant," Gale says with a smirk. She pulls out her phone and dials the number. "Hello, Principal Snow speaking. How may you be assisted." Cashmere speaks in a high-pitched, unrecognizable voice. "Hi! Pizza delivery for...WAIT HOLD ON! IT"S YOU! You! You took advantage of me while I was drunk and got me pregnant! YOU! Now my baby is going to be old and ugly like you! I'm only 14!" She screams. People are rolling on the floor silently laughing. Snow just stutters,"I-I b-beg your p-pardon. Maybe you had a little too much fun with, ah, another person. Farewell." He hangs up and we all laugh. We keep playing the game and then people start filing out to dance and get more drinks. However, by 2:00 AM, Glimmer and I are sore drunk. Next thing I know, I'm making out with someone, and I catch a glimpse of shiny blonde hair before we stripped our clothes off and got carried away.

I wake up the next morning with my head in pain, no clothes on, and someone next to me, without any clothes on either. It's Cato.

**Hehe cliffie. Alright I will see if I can update again tonight, but I have waterpolo so probably not. :3**

**Love,**

**ClaireEatsCookies**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of Perfection

** *hides face* I'm so sorry! I got caught up with 'The Unthinkable' and realized I forgot all about this! Also, I was at the beach and was too busy to update. And thank you, kisses to all who reviewed, favorite, and followed! But this chapter will long and juicy! Also, if you are looking for real deep drama with the Careers, check out my other story 'The Unthinkable'! Now I shall stop my rambling and make a chapter appear! *poof***

_**Clove's POV:**_

I try to remember what happened. Did we really have sex? I rake my mind and realize Cato is still asleep. I smooth out the sheets and put my clothes back on,then silently run out of there. I begin to grin at the fact I probably just slept with Cato. Not just any guy, but _the _Cato Easton. I hear a voice calling my name and I turn to see Cato on his balcony, smirking. "You look like you already miss me," He calls. "In your dreams, Easton," I reply back with a smirk. He grins and walks back into his room. I run to Glimmer's car and see her lying on top of Marvel. I snort and bang on the window. They both jump and scream. I smirk and she unlocks the car. I get into the driver's seat and drive to my house. They look at me strangely as Glimmer pulls her shirt on. "Why so happy, Clover?" Marvel questions. "I slept with Cato!" I say in a sing-song voice. Glimmer lets out a shriek so piercing I swerve the car and turn to look at her. She has a stupid grin on her face, and Marvel is in pure shock. "Y-Y-You s-slept wi-ith C-Cato?" He manages to stutter. I nod my head and pull up at Glimmer's house. The two lovebirds get out and wave, with Marvel still having the stupefied expression on his face. I start the engine and drive off.

_**Glimmer's POV:**_

I was still in shock. Clove had never, not even once, had sex with anyone. Honestly, I was relieved. This 'project' seemed to require a lot less time and attention then I thought. I look at Marvel, with the same expression on his adorable face, and wrap my arms around him. He mirrors my action and kisses the top of my head. "Glim," He whispers. "Our dear Clovey is growing up. A lot faster than I expected." I nod my head and buried my face in his chest, inhaling his scent of cinnamon and sugar pine. "I know. But we have to be happy for her. In the least, act happy. This is all she ever wanted. She won't forget about us. I know Clove," I reply. "You may know the real Clove, but you won't know the new one. You'll see, babe. Just watch," Marvel says sadly. I kiss him and he smiles into the kiss. "At least I'll have you," I whisper. He _whispers_ back,"You'll have me forever."

_At school, Wednesday morning._

Clove and I park, stepping out to show off our clothes. She is wearing a pair of white high-waisted shorts and a pale purple tank top tucked in, and her white strappy heels clack loudly, drawing attention from bystanders. I wear a hot pink halter top with a short black pencil skirt, along with a pair of black pumps. Clove sees Cato and instantaneously gives him a wink. He walks up to her and she stops walking, placing a hand on his chest and whispers in his ear. I suddenly realize Marvel was right. I was losing Clove. As if on cue, Clove comes sprinting up to me. "Guess what? Cato asked me out! Glimmer, you are honestly the best! Your whole idea of a change-up was amazing!" She gloats as she gives me a hug. I smile. Clove wouldn't forget about me. Right? I break our hug and look her in the eye before speaking. "Prom is only two days away. We need to figure out how to get him to ask you to prom and what you will wear. Because you are going to go to prom with Cato Easton, that's a fact." She nods excitedly before we run off, chattering. The day goes by in a blur, and I only remember the nonsense chatter Clove and I exchanged about prom and the hot make-out session I had with Marvel in the janitor's closet. I rest my head on my dinner table as my mother gives me a pointed glare. "Glimmer," she states coldly. "Don't lay your head on the table, it's rude and improper. You of all people should know that." My mother is a freak about manners and making good impressions. I roll my eyes discreetly and pick up my head from the cool glass table. "Sorry Mum, I'm just really tired," I mutter. She shakes her head. "There's no reason to lose your manners. You're just being lazy," she replies. I finish my plate off and it in the sink before flying up to my room and getting ready for bed. I play with the strings of my short pale pink silk nightgown with black lace lining. I text Clove for a while, and after making a date tomorrow for prom dress shopping, I turn off my phone and slowly drift to sleep with one thing on my mind. _Will Cato even ask Clove to prom? _

**_Clove's POV:_**

_At school the next day, lunchtime period._

I tap my foot in anxiety. _What if Cato doesn't ask me to prom? What if I just look like a complete idiot, and the plan fails? What if he is just pretending to lead me on so I will make a fool out of myself? _I shake my head, trying to clear the thoughts from my head. _Don't worry Clove, Glimmer said he will ask you to prom, she'll make sure of it. _Speaking of Cato, I see him walk towards me, his hand behind his back and a cocky grin dancing on his handsome features. I smirk as he comes up to me. He tells me to stand on the chair and I obey, doubt flooding and coursing through my veins. Cato goes down on his knee, revealing a bouquet of white and red roses, along with many clovers too. "Clove, will you go to prom with me?" He says, his cocky façade not fading. In a short moment, I see all the girls staring in awe and envy, except for Glimmer, who looks like she just won the lottery. I smirk and reply with a hand on my hip. "Why wouldn't I?" He grins and grabs me by the waist. I wrap my legs around his torso before kissing him passionately. I doubt he expected me to be so eager, but he responds with equal intensity. I silently thank Glimmer for her genius plan. So there we are, in the lunchroom, making out in front of everyone, and I say, it was a perfect moment.


	4. Chapter 4: Dresses and Drinks

** Sorry! As I said in the Unthinkable's note, I started another school year and it's been really hectic with water polo and all that chizz, butI'm back and here is a new chapter! This story will be quite short, this chapter being shopping for prom and some other things and then we have prom next chapter! Without further ado, here it is!**

_**Clove's POV:**_

Glimmer and I drive in her Porsche until we reach Portia's Prom Parlor, a rather small shop with designer dresses. Glimmer tosses a metallic beige dress at me, one-sleeved and the bottom was covered in tiny gems. I walk out and Glimmer judges. "Not bad. But it's definitely not the best," she states. Next, she comes out in a light blue dress, low-cut with thin straps covered in tiny sapphires. It reaches the floor, flaring out in ripples as it became longer. "It's nice, but we can do a bit better," I judge. She grins her pearly whites and heads back in the changing room. We go through tons more dresses, but none seem to be _the _dress. As we sigh and began to head out, I notice two dresses we hadn't tried on yet. I dart back to them and pull them out. The first one was a clingy, spring green one that had a very low neckline. It was made of shiny green silk and had tiny diamonds that drew attention to the revealed bust. I handed that to Glimmer. The second one was a scarlet dress covered in black lace. It had a slit on the side for the leg, a sweetheart neckline, and a built in corset on the inside that was tight and pushed the bust up a lot. "It's stunning!" I gasped. I tried it on and walked out at the same time as Glimmer. "Glim, that looks beautiful!" She truly matched her name. The green matched her eyes and made her practically glow. "Clovey, you look drop dead gorgeous in that. It was like, made for you!" she squealed. "Calm down Glim, I just hope Cato likes it," I say and change back before buying it and leaving.

"Oh look Clo! The grand opening of the new Capitol Club is today! We should go!" Glimmer says to me. "Honestly, the last thing I need is a hangover before prom. But a drink sounds good so let's go," I responded. We drove back to our houses and got changed. I slip on a gray, off-the-shoulder short-sleeved Alexander McQueen shirt and a pair of black high-waist shorts. I threw on a pair of strappy black heels, fixed my make-up, tousled my hair and walked out. "Hey sexy!" someone shouts at me. I turn and grin at Glimmer who was adorn in a short white Burberry dress with black pumps and a Sondra Roberts clutch. Her hair was straightened, emphasizing her golden highlights. We got in her Bentley and drove off. When we hit the club, there was loud music blaring and neon lights flashing. We walked up to the waitress behind the bar. "Hi, can we order?" Glimmer asked loudly. The woman looked up and I instantly recognized her. "Annie!" I yell. Annie is the girlfriend of one of my close family friends, Finnick. "Clover!" She says. I introduce her to Glimmer and they hit it off. I order a coconut lime martini and Glimmer orders a raspberry vodka. We toast, drink, and dance until we can't feel our legs. That is, until Cato walks into the club.

**I know! It's super short. But I promise, the next chapter will be long and awesome! I love you all and I'll try my best to update soon!**

**Also: I'm thinking about changing my username! AND I want your votes!**

**- PermanentClaire**

**- Leave as is**

**-Come up with more ideas (comment them!)**


End file.
